SunshineLock
SunshineLock is an American Lock who joined the Lock Legion in 2009. He is sole programmer and admin for the Lock Legion. The Rise of SunshineLock After v5 had crashed, the Lock Legion moved to Winchester's backup forum on http://locklegion.info/index.php?act=site. It was there SunshineLock voluteered to be the new programmer for v6. On 9 January 2010, a new PunBB forum was created on www.locklegion.org. It was there that SunshineLock had prepared the forums for the new Lock Legion v6 staff members, which included ToadLock as admin and SharkLock, MasterLock, PumpkinLock, and CarrotLock as moderators. At the time, the forum was exclusive to staff members only, who discussed plans for the Lock Legion in the War Room as SunshineLock continued to develop features for the Lock Legion. On 10 February 2010, SunshineLock released the forums to the gereral public, and with that, Lock Legion v6 was born. v7 A v6 malfunction prevented normal users from posting. To resolve this, Sunshine promoted every account to admin status. He realized a new home for the Lock Legion was needed. The construction of v7 was clandestine operation. On 18 August 2012, he released v7 to the public. It was incomplete, but gradually improved to a functioning form. He continues to make improvements in his free time. Relationships Zteagh-His on and off friend. While he loves him dearly, He is obessed with killing him and his kind numerous times for unknown reasons. It is implied to be some kind of fetish. Samegame-He won't make him Admin Raccoon-His former lover. They decided to be straight instead and live life like normal lock folks. His constant need to be a fatass develops a problem within the system of the legion. He is responsible for numerous blackouts in the site. Dr.Love-What???? Night/Thing Lock- His total opposite during the time of day. In fact they hardly get the chance to talk due to this routine. They enjoy killing spree's, eating garbage, dressing in the most psychotic fashion to mentally scar your mind, Play Pool, sell delcious beverage, Play controversial video games with the intent to mimic it in real life, Eat humans, Take care of children, and make flash movies. You know, the usual normal people stuff. Wine- His butt slave for life. He cannot the contain the love for him whenever they are alone which is wine is in a constant state of avoiding him when he realizes there is no one to hear him scream. In rare occasions, they communicate rather normally due to other events going on. Then he makes sweet sweet love to him. Wooper-She left before they could form a friendship. Mp3-He almost banned Sunshine for peeing on his lawn. Smokey-They like the heat Hysteria-Almost formed a relationship till he was seen cheating on him with a GIRL!! Walrus-His fellow buddy for the fat lock championship back in 08. Ducky- At first he hated him. Then he got free "service" therefore keeping him around. Dots-Was killed in a car accident. Envelope-Was Killed in a fire accident Paintbrush-Was killed in a surprise rape accident Water-Killed Sunshine for killing the three above. Spitfire-Used as a sacrfice to bring back Sunshine. Leaf-Was so beautiful, Sunshine was killed by the glamrous rays of beauty. External Links Sunshine's Newgrounds Userpage Category:locks